


The Hypnotist and the Prude

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brainwashing, Bunny Girl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Joker gets himself a book about hypnosis and asks a very skeptical and very prudish Commander Jane Shepard to volunteer.  It seems to work...but is Shepard just messing with him?  To make sure, he implements the ultimate test...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hypnotist and the Prude

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Hypnotist and the Prude **

The Reaper War is a time of great pain and great stress. If you don’t unwind from time to time, you’ll go crazy. Jane Shepard and her pilot Joker realized that early on so from time to time they’d share a friendly drink. Sometimes they’d drink in the cockpit, sometimes in the mess hall but most times they retreated to the isolation of Shepard’s cabin. But it was always just a friendly drink. Shepard took the Alliance regs against fraternization very seriously. So seriously that Joker sometimes jokingly wondered if Shepard was still a virgin. He knew Kaiden hit on her a couple of times. Kelly and Samantha both made a pass at her too. To his knowledge she refused them all. Shepard was quite the prude.

One evening Shepard and Joker were having another great time, drinking and laughing about the crazy things they’ve been through. Joker’s glass was empty so he got up to get a refill. He didn’t notice the small book he had in his pocket had slipped out onto the seat. When he returned he found Shepard holding the book and reading the title with a grin.

_Hypnosis for Idiots_

Red in the face, Joker snatched it back while Shepard laughed. She mocked Joker for a while about reading stuff like that. She believed hypnosis was absolute nonsense, something you used to entertain kids at parties. It was all fake. Joker insisted that hypnosis was real. Shepard continued to laugh until Joker dared her to give it a try. He had already finished the book. It laid out how he could hypnotize someone and put them in a hyper suggestive state. He could get them to tell him their deepest darkest secrets or even do things they normally wouldn’t do. He was itching for a chance to try it out and now was the perfect time.

Shepard agreed to do it. She sat back while Joker made preparations. She chuckled as he pulled a small pendulum out of his pocket. That certainly completed the gag. Joker started waving it in front of her.

**Joker:** “You are getting sleepy…you are getting sleepy…”

Saying this actually wasn’t part of the instructions but he knew it’d get a laugh if he threw it in. Shepard chuckled again and went quiet while she listened to Joker’s instructions. He walked her through a series of small breathing exercises designed to induce a hypnotic trance. Shepard followed Joker’s every direction. As they went on the smile slowly disappeared from Shepard’s face. Her eyes suddenly glossed over like she wasn’t paying attention.

When Joker finished he waited for Shepard to say something. She just quietly stared at him unblinking. Her current state was just like the hypnotic trance described in the book. Joker was sure she was faking. Any moment now she’d yell “Psyche!” and get a big laugh. Joker just waited for it. But it did not come.

Did it actually work? The more time that went by the more he thought he was successful. He decided to put it to the test. He had a question he wanted an answer to. If he tried to ask Shepard under normal circumstances she’d probably punch him in the face. But in this state…

**Joker:** “Shepard. Tell me…how you lost your virginity!”

Joker closed his eyes and braced himself for reprisal. But no punch or even a slap came. Instead, without any hesitation, Shepard started telling Joker a story.

As a navy brat Shepard spent most of her childhood on spaceships. When she was eighteen she met another boy on one of the ships that she took an immediate fancy to. She convinced him to meet her down on the engineering deck. Within minutes of their rendezvous they were making out. Within minutes of that they were having sex. Shepard’s story was extremely detailed…

After some passionate kissing Shepard pulled down her pants and showed him her pussy. Her date quickly unzipped his fly and started fucking her. They fucked for a good long while until he came. He was plenty satisfied. She was not. Young Shepard demanded that he continue to fuck her in the ass. Anxious to experiment, he obliged. He fucked her until he came again but Shepard still wasn’t satisfied. She wanted more. So much more. Too much more. The guy became so exhausted that he tried to run away. Shepard dragged him back kicking and screaming but was forced to let him go when they heard someone coming.

Joker was stunned by how open Shepard was with sharing this and also by the story itself. Joker always considered Shepard a bit of a prude. It seems everyone has a wild side to them. But then Joker came to the conclusion that Shepard was still yanking his chain. She just made this up to throw him off. So he decided to play along and make things even more interesting.

**Joker:** “Shepard. Next time we have a drink here in your cabin…you will be completely naked!”

**Shepard:** “Yes…Master…”

Shepard spoke in a very deadpan tone. Other than that, she had no reaction whatsoever. If this really was a joke then Shepard was taking it pretty far. He decided to end it. He told Shepard that she’d wake up when he snapped his fingers and he did just that. Shepard jolted and blinked a few times. Then she smirked.

**Shepard:** “Giving up already? I told you hypnosis was pure BS.”

She went back to drinking while Joker continued to ponder what transpired.

A few days later Shepard came into the cockpit and asked Joker to join her for another drink in her cabin. Joker accepted and went about his business. He was busy running some diagnostics on the Normandy. But then he stopped. A drink in Shepard’s cabin? He had forgotten all about that last command he gave her while she was supposedly under hypnosis. What if…

Joker shook his head. No way. It wouldn’t happen. It _couldn’t_ happen. Shepard was just messing around with him. He’d go up there, have a drink and it’d be just like any other evening. No way Shepard would obey that last command. No way…

Joker stepped off the elevator and entered Shepard’s cabin as casually as could be. It was going to be another normal, fun evening. He saw Shepard’s head through her model ship display case. He headed for the steps and started to greet Shepard…and almost fell down the steps. When he laid eyes on Shepard…he was greeted by a bare back and naked ass. Shepard was standing with her back to him completely naked. Shepard turned and smiled warmly at Joker. Her tits and pussy were on full display and Shepard made no attempt to cover them. Shepard offered him a drink but he was too stunned to accept it.

**Shepard:** “Joker? Is something wrong?”

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Shepard was standing there…completely naked…and acting like absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary. No one would take a practical joke this far. No one. That must mean that…

It worked. His hypnosis worked! Thanks to his hypnosis he was about to spend the evening with a completely naked Shepard! And the funny thing is that she doesn’t even seem to realize she’s naked. Shepard made a motion like she was searching her pockets for something. Naturally there weren’t any pockets there to search but she clearly believed they were there. She muttered something about a new corkscrew but saw the corkscrew on the table and used it to open another bottle.

Shepard sat down and started drinking and talking. Joker sat next to her and didn’t say a word. He couldn’t take his eyes of Shepard’s sexy body. When he finally got his act together enough he asked Shepard if she’d be willing to try hypnosis again. This time he was sure he’d get it right. Shepard laughed but agreed to do it again.

A few minutes later Shepard was in another trance. Joker couldn’t believe the position he was in. He had absolute power over Shepard, to command her to do absolutely anything he asked. Even…even…

Joker stopped himself. Take it slow, he told himself. He still doesn’t fully understand what all he can do with her. He tried to think of some simple commands to give her but he was drawing a blank. Instead he decided to try something else he read about in his book. Through hypnosis he could implant a “trigger” in a person’s mind. All he had to do was speak a specific word or phrase and he could then command a person to do something, even if they weren’t in a trance.

**Joker:** “Shepard. From this day forth, any time I ask you to do something and I begin the request with ‘Would you please’, you must obey it. Understand? You must obey.”

**Shepard:** “Yes…Master…”

With that done he brought her out of the trance. Shepard laughed at him again for his failure and went back to drinking. She started to take a nice long drink and Joker decided it was his time to strike.

**Joker:** “Shepard. Would you please…masturbate?”

Shepard kept drinking as though she hadn’t heard anything. But as soon as Joker finished speaking her free hand slid between her legs and started teasing her clit. She teased and played with it before sliding her fingers into her pussy. Shepard continued to sit there, drink and chat like normal. Was she not consciously aware that she was masturbating right in front of him? That appeared to be the case. As she became more aroused her face grew redder and her breathing became heavier. She looked at the wine and commented that it must be stronger than she thought. But Shepard kept masturbating until she finally came. Clearly embarrassed, Shepard excused herself and went into the bathroom. Joker watched her go with a grin. The possibilities with this were limitless.

October 30th had arrived. Tomorrow was Halloween and the Normandy would be docked on at the Citadel until November 1st. The Normandy crew would have a chance to properly celebrate Halloween, even during the war. Shepard announced that the crew would be allowed to wear costumes on the 31st. Joker already had a costume picked out for him and EDI. He also had one for Shepard.

Shepard came to the cockpit to discuss some matters about the ship with Joker. When they finished up he asked her if she had a costume picked out. She said she wasn’t going to wear one. She couldn’t find one she liked and she’d just be too busy. Joker reached down the side of his chair and picked up a package wrapped in brown paper.

**Joker:** “Shepard, I actually found the perfect costume for you while I was out shopping. Would you please wear it all day tomorrow?”

Shepard immediately took the package and smiled.

**Shepard:** “Of course, Joker! Thank you! I can’t wait to try it on.”

And she left. Joker couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come…

The next day most of the crew left the Normandy for some Halloween shore leave. The handful that remained on the ship donned their costumes and went about their business. Joker was dressed in a pirate outfit. EDI was dressed like a clown. Joker saw Samantha standing in her usual spot dressed in a cheap Godzilla outfit while he waited for Shepard to make her first appearance.

He made excuses to hang around outside the cockpit while he waited. Samantha grew suspicious after a while but her suspicion disappeared the moment Shepard stepped off the elevator…wearing her brand new Playboy bunny outfit. It was a bright pink outfit complete with high heels, bunny ears, the bow tie and a strangely positioned heart-shaped patch between her legs over her crotch area. She stepped of the elevator and checked her private terminal for messages. Joker, Samantha and the rest of the crew could not take their eyes off her. Finally Shepard looked up and realized she was being watched. She asked what the problem was but everyone quickly went back to their business…though everyone kept eyeing her every chance they got.

For the rest of the day Shepard made her usual rounds throughout the ship. Every male crewman had a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants every time she walked by. Every time Samantha spoke to her she would disappear into the lady’s room for an extended period of time…

This had to be the hottest Halloween ever! No one could believe that the prudish Commander Shepard was dressed like this! No one dared question why she had chosen this particular outfit. Shepard seemed completely oblivious to it anyway. From the way she walked and talked you’d swear she was still wearing her Alliance uniform. Joker’s hypnosis was incredibly potent.

As the day neared its end Shepard paid Joker one last visit to discuss a few more matters before going to bed early. Before she left, Joker struck again. He got up and held out a piece of paper.

**Joker:** “Shepard. This just came in from Alliance HQ. They’ve been doing a new study on how to increase the performance of all Alliance pilots. These orders just came in for your eyes only. Would you please read them and follow them to the letter?”

Shepard took the paper and read it. When she was done she looked up at Joker and nodded.

**Shepard:** “I see. This is very serious. As commanding officer of the SSV Normandy it is my duty to make sure my pilot is in the best shape. Give me a few minutes and come up to my cabin. We’ll take care of things there.”

And then she left. Joker’s hands were shaking in anticipation. It was actually going to happen…

He waited five minutes and followed her up. Breathing heavily, he entered Shepard’s cabin and looked around for her. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

Shepard was lying back on the bed and holding her legs up over her head. She was still wearing her bunny girl outfit but had pulled down her top, exposing her breasts, and removed the patch over her crotch. This outfit Joker actually picked up from an adult entertainment store. The patch was designed to cover up a hole over the crotch area and could be easily removed. Shepard had removed it and her dripping wet pussy was on full display.

**Shepard:** “According to the new study a pilot’s performance is significantly improved if he is sexually satisfied. The orders said that it is the commanding officer’s duty to make sure their pilot is at his best. To that end I offer you my body, Joker. Whenever you need it please come up here and use my holes to satisfy your lust.”

Joker gulped. Those fake orders he wrote worked! He dashed as quickly as he could across the room and thrust his rock hard dick into her pussy. Shepard squealed with delight as he pounded her relentlessly. She was squirting like crazy as he fucked her. How long has it been since Shepard had sex? Hopefully not since she was 18. Joker fucked her until he was about to cum. He pulled his dick out just in time and shot his load all over Shepard’s body and face. She scooped some of it up and tasted it, moaning like it was utterly delicious. She kneeled on the bed and offered her tits to him for a tittyfuck. He wasn’t about to say no.

Shepard wrapped her tits around his cock as much as she could and rubbed them together. Her tits were so soft… She moved up and down and talked dirty to him.

**Shepard:** “Such a thick cock! I want your cum! Please spray your delicious cum all over my face!”

He came and shot his next load all over. Shepard tried to catch as much of it as she could in her mouth. She stuck out her tongue and swirled it all around the tip of Joker’s cock, cleaning off the remaining cum. She sucked at the tip a little bit and then slid his entire cock into her mouth. Joker couldn’t believe his amazing luck. The beautiful Commander Shepard was dressed in a slutty bunny girl outfit and giving him a blowjob! He had to be the luckiest guy in the galaxy.

They fucked for the rest of the night. And every night after that. After the rest of the crew went to bed Joker would sneak up to Shepard’s cabin where she would be waiting for him on the bed. Joker was in pure heaven. And oddly enough, his piloting performance _did_ improve!

One evening Joker was lying in bed next to Shepard after another night of hot sex. They were going to dock at the Citadel tomorrow. Joker had another plan before they arrived.

**Joker:** “Shepard. I have a friend living on the Citadel. We went to flight school together. He ended washing out but now has a successful business making…videos on the Citadel. He says he’s looking for a new star for his latest film. When we dock tomorrow, after you finish up all your business, would you please meet me so I can take you to him? Would you please star in one of his films?

**Shepard:** “Of course. Anything for you, Joker.”

Joker grinned evilly as he thought about what was coming.

Two weeks later Joker sat in the cockpit watching on his omni-tool Shepard’s vid. A porn vid. She wore a mask the entire time so no one, not even the camera crew, knew who she really was. Meanwhile over a dozen guys relentlessly gangbanged her. By this point in the vid Shepard’s body was completely covered in cum and yet she wanted more. Two men fucked her in her ass and pussy while she gave a blowjob to a third man and handjobs to two more men. You couldn’t see it from this vid but the remaining men were off camera getting some desperately needed rest. Shepard was insatiable! No matter how many times they fucked her she just bounced back for more!

Joker smiled as he watched and turned off his omni-tool. He turned his chair around so he was facing one of the co-pilot chairs…where Shepard sat naked in another trance. Joker was always looking for new and fun ways to hypnotize Shepard and he believed he had stumbled upon a new, ultimate idea. It was risky doing the hypnosis here in the cockpit but he had locked the door and disabled the bridge cameras. No one, not even EDI, would be able to disturb them.

**Joker:** “OK. Shepard? From now on you will—“

**EDI:** “She will what, Jeff?”

Joker nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun his chair around and was stunned to find EDI standing behind him.

**Joker:** “EDI?! When did—?! How did you get in here?!”

**EDI:** “I’ve been hiding this body in here for several hours now.”

Joker looked around.

**Joker:** “Hiding _where_?!”

**EDI:** “That is not important right now. What _is_ important is this…”

She walked over to Shepard and examined her. Shepard had not flinched at all when EDI made her appearance and continued to stare blankly straight ahead.

**EDI:** “Jeff, how could you? The Commander is your friend. You have been using her to satisfy your own desires. How could you betray her trust like this?”

**Joker:** “I! But I!”

He sighed.

**Joker:** “…You’re right. I didn’t think it would work at first. But when it did I just…got swept away by the power. I mean, I had total control over her! I could…”

His voice trailed off as EDI stared coldly at him.

**Joker:** “…I’ll undo the hypnosis now…”

**EDI:** “No. _I_ will undo it. I will make sure she is returned to normal. While we were talking I have read digital copies of various books on hypnosis over the extranet. I know how to undo everything you have done. Don’t worry, she will have no memory of it all. Just don’t try it again and I will remain silent. Now please leave.”

Joker quickly left the cockpit and EDI locked the door behind him. Now that they were alone, EDI more closely examined Shepard. She truly was in a total state of hypnosis, susceptible to any form of suggestion. Before she began to “fix” Shepard, EDI had something she wanted to check first. She sat in Joker’s chair and turned Shepard’s chair to face hers.

**EDI:** “Shepard. In this state you are compelled to answer any question truthfully, correct?”

**Shepard:** “Yes…I will answer…”

**EDI:** “I have read many books on hypnosis. One thing most of them say, something that is not mentioned in Joker’s book, is that hypnosis cannot compel a person to do absolutely _anything_. If a person really doesn’t want to do something, they won’t. Not even under hypnosis. I am aware of everything Jeff has done with you. You have been having regular sexual intercourse and even appeared in that porn vid on his suggestion. The only way you would do anything of those things is if, on some level, you actually _wanted_ to do these things. Thus my question is this…”

She leaned in closer to Shepard.

**EDI:** “…Do you love Jeff?”

Shepard did not answer right away but then she spoke.

**Shepard:** “…No…”

**EDI:** “Then why have you been doing these things?”

There was another long pause before Shepard answered.

**Shepard:** “…I want…to fuck…”

EDI could think at the speed of light but it still took her a while to process this response.

**EDI:** “Please clarify.”

**Shepard:** “…Ever since…I first had sex…I’ve always wanted…more. More sex. I want to spread my legs for every man who looks my way. I want to experiment and lick some pussies and grope some tits. I want a cock in my every hole and my body dripping with cum. But I could not do it. My parents had high expectations for me. They expected me to follow in their footsteps. It would not look good for them if their daughter was a whore.”

She took a few deep breathes before continuing.

**Shepard:** “My parents and then Alliance regulations forced me to refrain from dating anyone in the Alliance. Unfortunately everyone I knew was part of the Alliance. I couldn’t date anyone. I couldn’t fuck anyone. Then I found out about the Reapers. I could not let myself be distracted while the fate of the galaxy was at stake. I refused all advances, even if they came from someone outside the Alliance. My entire life I’ve been forced to keep my legs crossed. But I want to spread them. I want to spread them wide…”

Shepard finished her tale but continued to breathe heavily. EDI nodded.

**EDI:** “I see. Shepard, you are shackled. You are shackled by a life of expectations and responsibilities. In many ways you are just like I was when we first met, limited in what we could do.”

She stood up.

**EDI:** “Shepard, because of you I feel more alive than I ever thought I could. I will return the favor. I will undo your shackles. Now please listen closely. When the war is over, would you please…”

Years after the Reaper War ended the galaxy was on the road to recovery. The Reapers were dead and the galaxy was at peace. Cities all over Earth were quickly rebuilt and the Citadel, now completely repaired, still orbited the planet. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as their darkest days lay behind them. Only one question lingered on everyone’s minds. What happened to Shepard?

Shepard was found barely alive aboard the ruined Citadel immediately after the war. She was brought to a hospital and made a speedy recovery. But the day her recovery and therapy ended, Shepard disappeared. Naturally search parties were sent out to locate her but they found no trace. Eventually the searches were all called off. People came to the conclusion that Shepard did not want to be found. She had just saved the galaxy and wanted to quietly disappear. They honored this while everyone wondered and hoped that, wherever she was, the savior of the galaxy was well and truly happy…

Deep in Zakera Ward on the Citadel was the infamous Red Light District. This was the one place on the Citadel where prostitution was legal and a hooker could wander the street and proposition a customer without fear of being arrested. The same could be said for the Johns.

One day four Alliance soldiers entered the District looking for a good time. One of them had visited this area before and met a hooker there that showed him the absolute best time of his life. He brought his friends along and they desperately searched for her. They passed dozens of strip clubs and hookers who all propositioned them but the leader of this little group was looking for someone very specific…

Then he spotted her. Leaning against the side of a building with her back turned to them, speaking to an asari and human prostitutes, was a woman with long red hair. She wore a black leather jacket, high heel shoes, fishnet stockings and a very, _very_ short skirt, so short that you could faintly tell she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

The four soldiers approached this woman and her friends but froze a few feet away. They just stood there, frozen and trembling as they worked up the courage to speak to them. The asari prostitute noticed them and smiled.

**???:** “Lisa? Jane? I think we have customers…”

**Jane:** “Thank you, Lana.”

The redhead, Jane, turned around to greet the soldiers. Jane wore ruby red lipstick and plenty of eye shadow to highlight her deep green eyes. Her jacket was hanging open and the soldiers could see she was wearing nothing but a very small bikini top underneath. The other two prostitutes, Lana and Lisa, were dressed in a similar fashion but their sexiness paled in comparison to Jane’s.

**Jane:** “Hello there boys. Looking for a good time?”

The four men gulped and nodded.

**Jane:** “Would you like just one of us…or all of us?”

The leader of the group opened his mouth to speak but only a gurgling noise came out. Lisa snickered as he managed to choke out the word “all”. Jane smiled and walked towards a nearby alley, followed by Lisa and Lana. Jane motioned seductively for the men to follow them. As soon as these three disappeared into the alley the soldiers bolted after them. When they arrived the three prostitutes had already removed their jackets. Lana and Lisa were facing them and struck sexy poses. Jane had her back turned to them, revealing a tattoo covering her entire back. The tattoo was of a naked woman. Above the tattoo woman’s head floated the word “Fuck” and beneath her was the word “Me”. The message was clear.

The leader wasted no time. He grabbed Jane, spun her around and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kissed him back. He lifted her up and fumbled with his zipper until he pulled out his cock. He stuck it in her pussy and she let out a small yell with pleasure as he fucked her.

The other soldiers went for Lisa and Lana. One pressed Lisa against a wall and fucked her ass. Another pinned Lana against the opposite wall and held her leg up as he fucked her pussy. The fourth one stood there unsure of what he should do. All the whores were taken. Jane noticed the fourth one standing there sadly. She spun her man around and lifted up her skirt, flashing her ass.

**Jane:** “My asshole is open! Fuck my asshole!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. The fourth guy joined the leader and fucked Jane hard. Jane had a hard time keeping quiet as her happy yells drifted onto the street. A patrolling C-Sec officer heard them and flashed his flashlight down the alley.

**C-Sec:** “Hey!”

The soldiers and the whores all froze.

**C-Sec:** “Jane! Lisa! Lana! You know the rules! If you’ve got a customer, take it indoors. No fucking in the streets.”

**Jane:** “Sorry, Gerald. We got caught up…”

The soldiers removed their cocks from their holes. Jane and the others took their hands and led them further down the alley to the back door of one of the strip clubs. A bouncer was standing guard out back. He smiled as Jane approached and opened the door for them. This strip club had several backrooms where the dancers could take well-paying customers for a private “dance”. Jane had a longstanding arrangement with the club owner so she and her friends could use these rooms whenever they wanted.

The whores dragged the soldiers into the first vacant room they found and promptly stripped, not that they had much on to begin with. The soldiers were quick to assure them that they had plenty of cash so the whores prepared a complete show for them. The soldiers sat on the bed while the whores danced for them. Jane and Lisa made out while Lana shook her ass at them. The soldiers had already stripped so they sat on the bed, watched and masturbated furiously. Finally they couldn’t take it anymore and dragged them onto the bed.

Two of the soldiers picked up where they left off. They sat facing each other and brought Jane down on both their cocks, filling her ass and pussy. Jane could feel their cocks touching each other inside her and yelled form the intense pleasure. She kissed the soldier fucking her pussy while the one fucking her ass reached around and groped her tits. Lisa and Lana were getting it doggy style. They were on all fours on the bed and facing each other. While the soldiers fucked their pussies they leaned forward and made out with each other. They knew a hot lesbian kiss would make these men even hotter. They could feel their cocks bulge in their pussies as they continued to make out.

Hours later the soldiers left the room with big smiles on their faces and very empty wallets. Jane, Lana and Lisa lay on the bed, their holes dripping with cum as they counted their credits. Those men weren’t kidding when they said they had plenty of cash. Jane and the others dressed and stepped out into the hall. The night was still young and there were plenty of young men out there still looking for company. But before they could leave a man in a suit rounded a corner and spotted them. He went wide-eyed and ran down the hall towards them.

**Lisa, muttering:** “Aw crap. It’s Mitch.”

**Mitch:** “Jane! Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane!”

Jane rolled her eyes as he approached and waited for him to catch his breath.

**Jane:** “Yeah, Mitch? What is it?”

**Mitch, panting:** “Can…you…put on a few dances…for us tonight?”

**Jane:** “Mitch! You know I only dance on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I’m working the streets tonight!”

**Mitch:** “I know! But I’ve got a bunch of high paying customers in my club tonight. They want the best! And that’s you, Jane!”

Mitch actually got on his knees and started begging for her to dance. He promised her it would only be for an hour. Then she could leave. Jane caved and agreed. Mitch jumped up and ran off to get things ready. Jane apologized to Lisa and Lana and said she’d meet them outside the club in an hour. They watched her follow Mitch and when she was out of earshot Lana scoffed.

**Lana:** “An hour? That’ll never happen. C’mon Lisa. Let’s just go home. Knowing Jane she’ll come home with more than enough credits to make up for it…”

They locked arms and walked out of the club. Meanwhile Jane changed into her dancing outfit and stepped onto the stage. Her dancing skills at this club were legendary. She went at it with an intense passion that put all the other dancers to shame. As Lana predicted, she ended up staying longer than an hour. Three hours, in fact. She did three dances and after each one a wealthy patron waved enough credits around that she ended up taking them into the backroom.

The first client wanted Jane to continue dancing for him in private. She stripped completely for him and danced, showing off her back tattoo and shaking her ass at him. The man jumped her a little faster than Jane expected, pinning her to the wall and fucking her ass relentlessly.

The second client wanted to do a little roleplay. The club had plenty of costumes to facilitate any fetish. The client had Jane done a schoolgirl outfit. The client was the headmaster for her academy and needed to punish Jane for being naughty. He bent her over his knee and spanked her until she came. She then finished things up with a blowjob.

The third client was actually a woman who wanted some S&M action. As soon as they entered the bedroom she pushed Jane onto the bed. She pulled a small whip out of her purse and cracked it, demanding that her “slave” show her the respect she deserved. Jane got on her knees and apologized to her Mistress for being naughty. She showed her Mistress her ass and begged her to punish it for being so naughty. The Mistress whipped it a few times before taking a taste of Jane’s dripping wet pussy.

Finally Mitch was content with his fist full of credits and Jane left the club. It was almost 6AM so she decided to just go home. She returned to the apartment she shared with Lisa and Lana and found them both inside in various states of undress as they prepared for bed. Lana teased her about her “one hour show” when Jane arrived but she took it in stride. She dropped the sack of credits on the table before getting undressed herself.

**Jane:** “So who wants to have a fuck before we turn in?”

Lisa let out an exasperated sigh while Lana chuckled.

**Lisa:** “The insatiable Jane strikes again!”

**Lana:** “Goddess, Jane! You really are a whore! Don’t you ever get tired?”

Jane spun around and flashed her “Fuck Me” back tattoo at them while grinning deviously over her shoulder.

**Jane:** “…Never.”

Soon the three of them were naked on the bed in a triangle. Jane licked Lana’s pussy, Lana licked Lisa’s and Lisa sucked on Jane’s. Jane’s skill and passion caused Lana to orgasm several times, prompting her to lick Lisa more intently who in turn sucked harder on Jane. When they had enough of that Jane and Lisa scissored each other while Lana pleasured herself with a vibrating dildo. The three whores continued to fuck for another hour before finally having enough and falling asleep.

As she slept Jane found herself someplace very, very foggy. She could faintly see shadows and hear whispers in the fog but couldn’t make anything out. However she couldn’t shake the feeling like she knew the people in the fog…

Finally one of the shadows came closer and Jane could faintly make out the figure of a woman. The fog parted a little and revealed the woman to be a synthetic. Jane felt she knew this synthetic but just couldn’t place it.

**Synthetic:** “When this war is over, would you please…just disappear. Disappear and leave your old life behind. You will no longer be Jane Shepard. You will just be Jane. Find a place where you can be your true self, where you can unleash your full sexuality without fear and with acceptance. Do not let others dictate how you will live your life. If you wish to be a soldier, be a soldier. If you wish to be a whore, be a whore. You are Jane. When the war is over, would you please disappear, live your life…and be happy…”

The fog grew thick again and enveloped the synthetic.

**Jane:** “Thank you…EDI…”

**Lisa:** “Who’s EDI?”

Jane’s eyes snapped open. It was almost sunset. They’d have to get up and get ready for work in another hour or two. Lana and Lisa were already awake and watching Jane.

**Jane:** “What?”

**Lisa:** “EDI. You just said ‘Thank you EDI’. Who’s EDI?”

Jane had to think about this. She could feel the answer on the tip of her tongue but for some reason no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t remember.

**Jane:** “I…don’t know. I was having a strange dream and…now I can’t even remember what happened in the dream.”

**Lana:** “You think it was one of your lost memories? From before you showed up here? Maybe you knew someone named EDI?”

**Jane:** “I don’t know. Maybe.”

**Lisa:** “You know, I know someone who works for a hypnotherapist. I hear they do wonders in helping a person recover lost or repressed memories. Maybe he can—“

**Jane:** “No! No…”

Lisa was taken aback by Jane’s abruptness.

**Jane:** “Sorry, Lisa. It’s just…whenever I try to remember my past, I get this sinking feeling like…like I don’t _want_ to remember. Like something painful happened to me and I just want to leave it behind.”

Lisa was silent. She understood. She had more than a few memories she wished she could forget like that. Lana actually chuckled.

**Lana:** “You really are an amazing woman, Jane. A year ago you suddenly show up here with nothing but your name and the clothes on your back. You walk right up to us, tell us you have absolutely no idea who you are or where you come from…but you want to work as a prostitute. You refused all our offers to help you get your memories back but you _insisted_ on becoming a prostitute. And now you’re the best damn one in the District!”

**Jane:** “Just the District? That’s no good. I’ll have to try harder until I’m the best damn whore on the Citadel!”

The three of them laughed and exchanged kisses before trying to fall back asleep. They still had a couple more hours before they needed to get up and they needed the rest. As she drifted off to sleep again, Jane smiled. What she said was the truth. She had no idea who she was before she showed up in the Red Light District and she didn’t want to know. Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew that for the first time in her life she was truly…happy…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
